


Split In Two

by Winchestersister1313



Series: Dr. Dean [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Mentions of incest, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Torture, Suicide Attempt, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Kennedy Novak has escaped from the Maximum security facility she was confined to after being found guilty of murdering the Alphas that hurt her.Cas had no idea where his sister may have gone but he wants to find her before the cops do.
Relationships: castiel novak/ dean winchester
Series: Dr. Dean [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723558
Comments: 17
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER Warning 
> 
> Character With DID
> 
> Please read part one so you know what is going on, thank you!

** Chapter One **

**_ Breaking News- _ **

**_ Kennedy Novack has escaped from the maximum-security facility for the criminally insane.  _ **

**_ The police are asking for the public’s help in locating her, Kennedy is around five foot three, raven black hair, and blue eyes. The police urge you not to approach the Omega. She is considered dangerous. If you have seen this woman or know of her whereabouts. Please call your local police station or the number at the bottom of the screen.  _ **

**_ ************************************ _ **

“You haven’t seen your sister?” Victor asked Cas. 

He had been brought in for questioning along with Jimmy to see if they had any knowledge of where Kennedy could be or who she would turn to for help. 

Cas sighed and leaned back in his chair as he folded his arms across his chest. The last time he saw Kennedy, it wasn’t Kennedy, it was the other side of her. The murderer. She was cruel to Cas and Jimmy, saying they weren’t her brothers and a ton of other nasty things that Cas knew Kennedy never felt about them. 

“She’s not coming to Jimmy or me. We betrayed her by lying,” Cas answered honestly., he looked up at Victor and shook his head. 

“What Cas is trying to say is the other Kenny won’t come to us for help,” Jimmy said, leaning forward, ‘she might go to Papa.”

Victor shook his head, they had people watching Balthazar’s house, hoping to catch Kennedy but nothing so far, and it had been three days since the girl had escaped. 

“How the hell did Kenny get out?” Cas asked, unfolding his arms from across his chest. 

That was the main question. It was a max facility. No one in that wasn’t authorized, everyone had key cards to the doors. The doors were locked all hours of the day. The yard was fenced with razor wire with a ton of cameras. Cas felt uncomfortable every time they went to see Kennedy, the grueling checking in the process alone. He loved his sister and wanted her to get better. 

Victor laughed, “Your sister has a way of seduction I have never seen before. The Alpha night guard fell for her, hook line and sinker. She gutted him, grabbed his key card, and walked out the front door,” he replied. 

Dean sighed, listening on the other side of the glass. He and Cas were going strong together after a year and a half. It took a while to build trust again, but Dean knew that Cas was trying to protect Kennedy; they all were. 

“What do you think?” Victor asked a moment later after walking into the observation room, pulling Dean from his thoughts. 

“We haven’t seen her and Jimmy is right, Kenny’s a daddy’s girl. She will go to him first, but she is smart,” Dean said, rubbing a hand over his face. 

Dean had hoped that they could get through with medication and therapy but the years of abuse and suppression...Kenedy was creating another identity to protect herself. He wasn’t sure if she could ever function in the real world again. 

Victor nodded before heading back into interrogation to tell Jimmy and Cas to head home and to call if they see her. 

Cas leaned against the car with Jimmy waiting for Dean to come out of the station. 

“You think Kenny will find us?” Jimmy asked, looking at his phone, another alert popped up about her not two seconds later. 

“I don’t know, but what I do know is she’s not our Kenny anymore,” Cas replied. 

He smiled uneasily, still thinking about his sister and what she had done to escape as Dean came walking out of the station. He was perfect for Cas, even learning a bit of Russian so he could talk to Kennedy when they went to visit her. 

“Ready to go?” Dean asked, pulling the car keys from his pocket. 

Cas nodded, he turned to Jimmy saying he was going to stay with Dean tonight and he would see him in the morning. 

********************************

Kenney watched from around the building as Cas and Dean got into the Impala and drove off. Jimmy climbed into his truck alone. She smiled happily to see her brothers. 

_ “They aren’t your brothers,” she said.  _

“They are too, now shut up,” Kennedy snapped back. 

_ “Come on, Kenny, they turned us into the police. A family doesn’t do that,” she said in a sing-song voice. _

Kennedy growled and headed back down the alley, the voice still talking. Sayings things about Cas and Jimmy. How they didn’t need them anymore and that they were better off alone. 

“Shut up, shut up,” Kennedy yelled. Grabbing her head and pounding on it a few times. 

A man walking down the alley noticed her, walking up to his with caution. Seeing a young woman yelling in distress at no one, he wasn’t too sure what was going on, but if she needed help, he was going to do so. 

“Miss, are you ok?” the man asked, trying to see her face. 

Kennedy looked up and smiled, dropping her hands to her sides,  _ “No, I’m not. I’m lost. Can you help me,”  _ she said sweetly. 

The man smiled, he was an Alpha., Kennedy could smell the arousal coming off of him as he nodded and told her to follow him. He didn’t live too far, she smiled and nodded, taking the man’s elbow that he offered.

Kennedy rubbed her head as she sat up. The last thing she remembered was watching Cas and Jimmy leave the police station. She sighed, looking down, her hands were covered in blood, it looked like her friend had some fun. 

“You do know we don’t have Jimmy to clean up after us?” Kenny asked as she looked around the room. 

_ “I don’t care, he tried to rape us. Kenny, can’t you see? I’m only trying to protect us,” she replied.  _

Kenny closed her eyes and sighed, trying to remember what the doctors said about not engaging with her other personality. It was the only way to get her to go away. A tear slipped down her cheek as she walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

_ “Stop crying, you didn’t know him,” she scolded, “let me take over. I’ll clean up, and we can go stalk Cas.” her tone changed to soft and soothing.  _

“Fine but no more killing,” Kenny replied. She knew this was a terrible idea but who better to clean up than the murderer. 

Kennedy found herself sitting across the street from the apartment building where she used to live with Cas and Jimmy. She rubbed her face and yawned. 

_ “Happy, you can stalk Cas now,” she said, “And I changed our hair. I don’t wanna be locked up again.”  _

Kennedy reached around and pulled her hair upfront. It was blonde, an ugly brassy blonde at that. 

“Great, do you have any idea how cheap we look now?” Kenny asked with disgust in her voice. She loved her black hair, she pulled a hair tie out of her pocket and pulled her hair up. 

Kennedy smiled as she watched Cas walk out of the building. He seemed happy, he was smiling and talking on the phone as he walked down the street. 

“ _ We are going to get caught if you keep this up, we need to go to papa,”  _ she said.

“They are watching papa’s house, we have to wait,” Kenny hissed back. 

_ “We can’t stay here,”  _ she replied.

Kenny nodded, maybe they should go see Papa. He could possibly help her. She hopped on the bus and headed to the last place she knew her father was living. 

Kennedy got off the bus and hoped her father was still living at the address he gave her to send him letters.

The house was beautiful, way nicer than when they were growing up. She looked around spotting a single cop car sitting outside, she sighed. 

“Told you,” Kennedy said. 

_ “I got this,”  _ she replied. 

Kennedy walked up to the cop car. She smiled at the office, he rolled down the window a bit to talk to her. 

“Can I help you?” the officer asked. 

“I’m looking for my Papa, can you help me?” Kennedy asked sweetly. 

“What’s your Papa’s name?’ the officer asked, with a smile. He was more than happy to help an omega in need. 

“Balthazar Novak,” Kennedy said with a smile. 

The officers face dropped, he reached for the radio, Kennedy reached into the car through the crack in the window. 

“Help me,” Kenny said, tears filled her eyes. 

“Now is not the time to be weak,” Kennedy shouted, slamming the officers head into the window repeatedly. 

Kennedy smiled at her handy work walking up to the front door of her father’s house and ringing the doorbell. She fidgeted as she heard shoes click across the hardwood floor, her heart thudding in her chest as the door opened. 

“Hi, Papa,” Kennedy said brightly. 


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter Two **

Balthazar looked up when the doorbell rang. He wasn't expecting anyone, and business was on hold while the cops were scoping out the house. He got up when the bell rang again.

"Hi, Papa, Kennedy said brightly. 

"What are you doing here?" Balthazar scolded while pulling her into the house. He looked around before shutting the door and locking it. He shook his head, Balthazar was happy to see his baby but not like this, it wasn't smart. 

Balthazar took in his daughter's appearance she had changed her hair seeing as how she was on the run it would make sense she was in clothes that were too big for her most likely stolen he thought to himself. 

"Aren't you happy to see me?' Kennedy asked curiously, looking around the house. It was clean, quiet pristine, actually. 

The living room was to the right of the front door as Kennedy walked in, looking around. There were pictures of her, Cas and Jimmy, as kids, a family portrait of them that Kenny remembered taking as a child. The couch was off white with a matching loveseat. The Tv sat in an entertainment center surrounded by nick-nacks. 

Balthazar followed Kennedy into the living room, he took a deep breath before speaking. He couldn't believe she showed up at his house while there was a cop sitting outside. She could have been caught! 

"I can have you on a plane to Russia in a few hours," Balthazar said, pulling out his phone to call one of his contacts. 

"Papa, help she's-" Kenny said, strained, struggling to keep control. 

"Ignore her, she doesn't know what's good for us," Kennedy said, her voice a bit gruffer than usual. Sitting down on the couch, Kennedy crossed her leg over her knee. 

Balthazar watched as his daughter fought with herself for a second before she finally gained control, wishing there was something he could do to help. 

"Papa, you have to kill me. Please! She won't stop," Kenny begged as tears filled her eyes. She knew it was the only way to keep everyone safe. Kennedy was going to get her revenge. 

Balthazar hated seeing his daughter fight herself, if he had done a better job of protecting her, this would have never happened. He sat next to her on the couch, hoping he could help her keep control. He reached for her hand to which she quickly pulled away. Kennedy's posture changed before she spoke again. 

"Always sniffing and crying, if you were strong, you wouldn't have created me," Kennedy remarked, pulling herself away from Balthazar by standing up pacing the room. 

"Kenny, what is going on?" Balthazar asked, watching his daughter argue with herself in different voices. 

"Kenny can't come out to play until she understands that I don't wanna die, "Kennedy bit out a growl in her voice. 

"Papa, Please, "Kenny cried out suddenly, taking control, grabbing at his hand to hold it tightly in hers. 

Balthazar nodded, letting go to grab his phone to dial a number on he knew by heart. Kennedy watched and listened to what he was saying. He was booking her passage to Russia on a chartered plane. No one would know it was her, and she would be safe. 

Kennedy smiled at her Papa and thanked him for helping her. He smiled back while saying he would always keep her safe. There was a knock on the door. Kennedy running up the stairs into one of the bedrooms to hide.

*****************

Cas sighed as Dean wrapped his arms around him, knotted together he gave Cas's mating gland a little nip. He laughed and snuggled closer to Dean. It was quiet between the two, a moment that Dean noticed drifted away when the smell of burning honey started to come off of Cas. 

"Hey, we will find Kenny, and she will get the help she needs," Dean assured Cas, sitting up enough to be able to peer down at his mate. 

"I know, I'm worried about everyone else. What if Kenny comes for us? Jimmy and me," Cas replied, unsure of why he asked, but he had a feeling he couldn't shake. 

Dean told him not to worry, that there were police sitting in an unmarked car outside the building. Cas nodded, it didn't make him feel any safer, but he drifted off to sleep with the soothing scent of Dean surrounding him.

The two fell asleep, cozy, and content. Like most moments, they don't last long when a shrill noise awoke them. 

"Answer the phone," Cas whined, hearing the annoying tone resonating in his brain, waking him from his peaceful sleep.

"That's you," Dean groaned back, letting go of Cas so he could answer the phone. 

He looked at the caller ID with squinted eyes. It was three in the morning, why was his Papa calling him now?

**_ "Papa, what's wrong?" Cas asked concern in his voice.  _ **

**_ "It's your sister, she came to see me, she is worse," Balthazar replied, sounding a bit out of breath _ ** .

**_ "What happened?" Cas asked, sitting up in the bed, swinging his legs over the side.  _ **

**_ Balthazar sighed into the phone before he started talking, "I need you and your brother to come over here," he replied.  _ **

**_ "I'll be right over, I'll call Jimmy," Cas answered, letting out the breath he'd been holding and hanging up.  _ **

Cas looked at Dean, who was sitting up and looking at him. His Russian wasn't the best, but he could understand a little bit. From what he understood, he got out of the bed pulling on his clothing before grabbing the car keys and waiting for Cas without being asked. 

"Jimmy and I need to go. You wait here, I'll call if we need you," Cas said while texting his brother. Cutting Dean off before he could protest.

Cas gave Dean a quick kiss before heading down to wait for Jimmy in the car. Cas pressed the button on the elevator while looking at his phone, wondering if Kenny was still at the house or if she took off. 

Jimmy was at the elevator when the doors opened at the bottom floor. He gave Cas a worried look if Kennedy was bold enough to go to their Papa's house with cops around what was to stop her from coming to their apartment building. 

The car ride was quiet, both of them thinking about their sister, blaming themselves for everything that has happened since the night their mom died. Jimmy pulled his truck up to their Papa's house. He turned the car off, noticing there was one cop car sitting in front of the house. 

Cas opened the car and stopped when Jimmy placed a hand on his arm. 

"If she is in there, let me handle her," Jimmy said. 

"Jimmy, I can talk to Kenny," Cas replied while brushing off his brother's hand and getting out of the car. 

Jimmy followed with a sigh. He would protect Cas from their sister no matter what, but if he wanted to try talking to her first, then Jimmy was going to let him. 

They walked up the steps stopping to look around before knocking on the door. They did not want Kennedy to jump out of nowhere. Cas knocked on the door again, looking at Jimmy when they heard hurried footsteps clicking on the hardwood floor. The twins took in their Father's disgruntled appearance when he opened the front door. He had a busted lip, a significant cut above his eye, his clothes ripped. Clearly, he had been in an altercation. He ushered the boys into the house and hurried to lock the door behind them. 

"Papa, what happened to you?' Cas asked, checking him over for any other signs of bruising or cuts. 

"Our Kenny she- she is," Balthazar broke down into sobs. 

This was the first time they had ever seen their Father cry in front of them. The twins had no idea what to do as Cas led his Father into the living room but found that it was tapped off, so they went to the kitchen, where Jimmy spotted two packed bags. 

"Papa,' Jimmy said gently, not wanting to startle the man. 

"I need to stay with you, the house is a crime scene," Balthazar explained, wiping his eyes and taking a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Jimmy and Cas told him not to worry about it and again asked what happened. 

Balthazar looked at his boys and shook his head. 

_ The doorbell rang just as Kennedy headed up the stairs while Balthazar headed to the front door, he was greeted by a detective.  _

_ "Mr. Novak, have you seen your daughter?" the detective asked.  _

_ "No, why would she come here?" Balthazar responded, leaning casually against the doorframe.  _

_ The detective nodded, asking if he could come in. Balthazar shook his head and said no, that he was in the middle of getting ready to leave to go to the store. The detective narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He shoved Balthazar out of the way to walk into the house. Balthazar growled at the intrusion telling the officer to get out of his house that he had no reason to be there.  _

_ "I do, I have an officer in critical condition. Your daughter put him there. Now you are going to tell me where she is," the detective yelled, turning fully towards the Alpha, gripping the man's shirt and slamming Balthazar against the wall.  _

_ "I don't know." Balthazar said while trying to keep his voice and Alpha side calm despite being pinned by the man.  _

_ The detective glared and punched Balthazar, the man's head snapping to the side as the man began yelling for him to tell him where Kennedy was. He knew that Balthazar was hiding the girl. If he didn't say anything, he was going back to prison for harboring a fugitive.  _

Balthazar looked at his boys and shook his head, he didn't want to go on, but they needed to know. 

_ The detective punched Balthazar again, repeating the question. He moved him to the living room, pushing him down into the chair, telling him to stay there.  _

_ "What are you going to do? Torture me?" Balthazar spat out, his eyes flicking past the detective when he saw a flash of blonde go by the door.  _

_ The look didn't go unnoticed by the detective; he looked behind him, heading around the corner, ":Is someone here?" he asked into the supposedly empty house.  _

_ "No, just the cat," Balthazar replied sarcastically, wiping his nose as he felt the blood slowly drip down.  _

_ The detective looked around again before heading back over to Balthazar, leaning down into his face.  _

_ "I know you are Bratva, so you don't scare easily, but I know you love your boys," the detective said, smiling while standing up straight. He turned his head to see something that he could hold over the man. The detective heading over to the wall full of family pictures, "they are good looking kids, especially Castiel. I bet he has a sweet ass."  _

_ "Svin'ya," Balthazar spat out at the man, "Disgusting. That's my boy you are speaking about."  _

_ The detective turned around and drew his arm back to strike Balthazar again only to stop when something caught his arm. He turned and looked.  _

_ "You were looking for me?" Kennedy asked, her sickly voice sweet with the undertone of something venomous.  _

_ The smile she had on her face was sinister and terrifying, the detective tried to pull his arm away but couldn't. Kennedy only tightened her grip on the man's arm when he started to struggle.  _

_ "Kennedy, don't hurt him," Balthazar said, trying to diffuse the situation before it escalated.  _

_ Kennedy's expression changed for a second, "Do it," Kenny said in a soft tone.  _

_ Balthazar knew that was his baby girl and not the alternate persona.  _

_ "My pleasure," Kennedy replied, the exchange taking a split second.  _

Balthazar covered his mouth, face pale like he was going to be sick at the memory of what happened. 

"Papa, what did Kenny do?" Jimmy asked part of him didn't want to know what his sister did. 

'It wasn't- that was not my baby girl," Balthazar wheezed out, moving away to walk over to the liquor cabinet to grab a glass. Then to the freezer, and pulling out the vodka to pour himself a drink. Saying they needed to leave after a long pull from his small cup. He should've gotten a bigger one.

"Dad, you got to tell us what happened here," Cas said, grabbing one of his Father's bags, indicating that they were not going to drop the subject. This was their sister they were talking about. 

"In the car, I promise," Balthazar said, putting the glass in the sink and the vodka back in the freezer. 

Jimmy and Cas nodded in agreement, making sure their dad had everything he needed before they left. Balthazar took one last look at the living room before following Cas out the door. 

Making sure the door was locked before heading to the truck, Cas climbed in the middle giving his Father the window while Jimmy tossed the bags in the bed of the car. 

_ "Kenny. Don't, sweetheart. He wants to help you," Balthazar tried, holding his hands up, showing he wasn't a threat.  _

_ "Not Kenny," she replied, pulling the detective's arm backward, enjoying the cry of pain she received.  _

_ Balthazar watched in horror as the man's arm was pulled backward more, the popping of the joint, the ripping of tendons. All that made Balthazar's stomach churn as he watched his daughter pull the man's arm out of the socket. The detective screaming in agony while Kennedy laughed.  _

_ The man turned towards the girl, attempting to throw a punch only to have her dodge it. Balthazar tried to stop the detective, but he turned on him, throwing punches. He landed one right as Kennedy jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing as hard as she could. Balthazar tried to pull her off, but she turned towards him, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him into the wall.  _

_ "Not Papa! Please! We love him," Kenny cried, trying to release the grip her alter had on her Father.  _

_ "Fine," Kennedy growled out before letting go, only to turn and knock Balthazar out.  _

Cas and Jimmy looked at each other as Balthazar finished his story, this was definitely bad for all of them. 

_ *********************** _

Kenny ran as fast as she could through the woods, she had no idea how she got there waking up while running was a strange feeling. 

"You are the one who is going to have us sent back to the prison," Kenny bit out as she stopped to catch her breath. 

" _ Whatever. That cop was a dick talking about Cassie like that and hitting Papa," she replied, the anger evident in her voice.  _

Kenny shook her head, "why can't you go away?" she cried out, shaking her head as if it'd help. 

" _ You made me. I'm a part of you. You can never get rid of me," Kennedy replied in a sinister way, the airport is up ahead if you wanna leave."  _

"We should, at-at least for a while," Kenny said, standing up and brushing off her bottom so she could start moving again. 


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three **

It’s been over a month since Kennedy had escaped and disappeared. The cops were convinced that Balthazar had his contacts in Russia smuggle her out, but they couldn’t prove it and decided to move on to find her. 

Cas looked up at Dean, his head in the man’s lap, and smiled. He never thought he would find an Alpha as loving and kind as Dean, but here they were, enjoying each other’s company while watching a movie. 

“What?” Dean asked, feeling the Omegas eyes on him. 

“Nothing, thinking about how lucky I am and how much I miss my sister,” Cas replied, unable to keep the sadness from his voice, which made Dean pause the movie. 

Dean tapped his shoulder, having Cas sit up; he pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his Omega and holding tight. 

“I promise we will find her. Kenny will be ok, and I promise to be there more for her if your dad will let me,” Dean said, letting go and kissing Cas on the cheek. 

Cas straddled Dean’s lap, he looked into his jade green eyes and sighed, “I know, but I can’t shake this bad feeling I have,” he said looking away not knowing how or why he was feeling this way. 

Dean reached up, cupping his hand behind Cas’s head to pull him down, capturing his lips with his. Cas moaned, settling better in Dean’s lap while wrapping his hands around the man’s neck, pulling on the hairs as they kissed. Cas knew what Dean was trying to do. Distract him from thinking about Kennedy and what she was going to do. 

“Dean, I know what you are doing,” Cas teased when he pulled away. 

“Then let me,” Dean replied, looking into Cas’s eyes. 

He could see the worry and the pain. Cas knew that Dean cared deeply for Kenny, he had hoped she would have let him take care of her as a familiar Alpha and be a friend. 

Cas sighed and pulled Dean into another kiss, this time letting Dean take it where he wanted it to go. Scooting forward, Cas wrapping his legs around Dean’s middle as he stood up and walked them to the bed, never breaking the kiss. He laid Cas on the bed, breaking the kiss to remove their shirts. 

“I love you,” Dean said, smiling at Cas. 

“I love you too,” Cas replied, bringing Dean down on top of him. 

Dean pulled away, making his way down Cas’s body making sure to pay close attention to the moans and sighs he let out.

Cas smiled as Dean kissed his way down his neck, across his chest, loving the scratchy stubble on Dean’s cheek, rough against the skin on his chest. 

“Dean, wait,” Cas panted out, sitting up abruptly as Dean moved to remove his pants. 

Cas grabbed Dean’s wrist, looking at him with a worried expression; Dean sighed and sat up, looking at Cas. 

“What is wrong?” Dean asked, rubbing his face. 

“Nevermind, forget it,” Cas lied, turning away from his Alpha by getting off the bed, pulling his shirt back on along with his shoes, and heading to the door. 

Dean grabbed his arm to stop Cas from leaving, “Talk to me. How am I going to help if you don’t tell me what is going on,” he pleaded. 

They both were terrible about talking out their feelings, Cas sighed and looked down. He didn’t want to bring up his sister again. But he had this nagging feeling that he couldn’t shake. Cas shook his head and walked out the door, pulling his arm out of Dean’s grasp, he didn’t wanna fight with Dean tonight. 

Dean banged his head against the door once it closed, trying to figure out how to let Cas know that he was always going to protect him. He wanted to know what was on Cas’s mind, no matter how many times he brought up Kenny. 

He moved away from the door, deciding to head into the kitchen to grab a drink. Rubbing the front of his pants, the heavy smell of Alpha and Omega arousal still strong in the apartment. Dean grabbed a bottle of beer and then opened the window leading out to the fire escape. He stepped through the window, smiling to himself as he thought about the few times he had seen Kenny sitting out there after a nightmare. 

“Privet,” Kennedy greeted from above Dean. He jumped at her voice, turning around until he saw the owner.

“Kenny,” Dean said, standing up, taking in her casual appearance from the landing above him. 

She smiled down at Dean, he could tell there was something a bit off about the way she was smiling. It didn’t quite meet her eyes. 

He didn’t know what hit him. All he saw was the blackness cutting into his vision. 

**************************************************

“He lives! I was worried I hit you a little too hard,” Kennedy said, pacing in front of Dean, her accent heavier than usual. 

Dean blinked the blurriness from his eyes. His head felt heavy as he tried to regain consciousness and attempted to look up at her. 

“So, what did you do to Cassie?” Kennedy questioned in a playful tone, bringing her hands together in front of her and leaning over her captive. 

Dean groaned, “What? Kenny?” he asked, voice slurred. His eyes still blurry, the pain was intense through his head, Dean could feel his wrists tied behind him. He wanted to rub his temple. He pulled at his hands, meeting resistance he groaned. 

“Kenny, she’s in here but not in control. We both wanna know what you did to Cas,” the Omega whispered, settling herself in his lap, smiling softly at him with her arms resting over his shoulders. 

“What are you going to do?” Dean asked, trying to pull his hands free, cringing at the closeness. 

Kennedy smiled and pulled a small folded knife out of her back pocket, opening it in front of his face. 

Dean’s heart rate sped up, “I didn’t do anything to Cas. I love him, you know that” he said, the panic evident in his voice as she slowly dragged the blade along his neck. Not enough to make the cut, just to freak out the Alpha. 

“I know, but you also said you loved me too, and you turned Cassie against me. I wanna know why?” Kennedy said while dragging the blade down to his shirt and slicing two of the buttons off of Dean’s shirt slowly.

Dean tried to pull away, but it was hard to do while tied to a chair. He shook his head, “I never turned anyone against you,” he replied honestly, looking her right in the face. Making contact with the familiar cold eyes. It was true that Cas and Jimmy wanted their sister to get help, and that’s why they turned her in. Dean had nothing to do with putting her there; he just made sure Kenny got the best doctor he could find was all.

“Lies,” Kennedy cried as she pushed herself off of Dean’s lap. She paced back and forth, one hand on her head and the other holding the knife as she mutters to herself angrily. Voices changing, as if having an angry conversation with herself. And all Dean could do was watch helplessly. 

Before he knew it, she had turned on him abruptly to rip the rest of the buttons off of Dean’s shirt, exposing his chest. Kennedy humming in approval taking in Dean’s tan skin covered in freckles, using her knife to lightly trace a small pattern with the spots. 

“Ken, what are you going to do?” Dean managed to say in a calm voice despite the situation, trying to wiggle his way out of his binds. He was going to play into her delusion if it would hold her off from doing whatever it was she was about to do. 

Kennedy sighed as she folded and unfolded her knife-like she wasn’t sure what she wanted, she stopped and looked at Dean. 

“Tell us, why Cassie?” Kennedy said, holding the knife to Dean’s chest. 

“I like him. There was something different about him. I don’t know exactly what it was about him, but I can tell you now that to be without Cas, it would kill me,” Dean replied, hoping that’s what she wanted to hear, he was hoping she wouldn’t cut him with the knife. 

Kennedy tilted her head to the side like Cas does when he is thinking and pulled the knife away only to turn back and make a small slice across his chest where his heart would be. Dean cried out at the sudden pain; he looked up at her, not entirely sure if he was going to make it out alive. 

**********************************

Cas sighed as he flopped down onto the couch. Jimmy joined him shortly after and handing Cas a glass of Vodka. 

“They will find Kenny and lock her up again,” Jimmy predicted with a sigh looking at his glass. 

The silence was deafening between them. Jimmy and Cas didn’t want to say anything, but they knew that Kenny was well on her way to getting herself killed. She had a long list of mental health issues that she refused to deal with on her own. Forcing Jimmy and Cas to lie and say she was taking vitamins on top of her suppressants. 

“You think if Mama was different and loved Kenny like she loved us, she would be different?” Jimmy asked, finishing his drink off. Cas was silent at first, watching his brother get up from the couch and looking down at him. 

“I don’t know, maybe,” Cas replied, finishing his drink and handing it Jimmy for him to pour another glass full. 

A light knocking on the door made them both jump, Cas got up from his spot to walk to the door to look through the peephole. 

“Cassie, I need your help,” Kennedy said, her voice was heard through the door, thick and heavy with tears from what he could see. 

He stepped back when he opened the door and let her walk in. Cas looked over at Jimmy, who was pouring the drink, setting down the bottle and rushed over to Kennedy. 

“Oh my god, Kenny, are you ok?” Jimmy asked, looking over his sister leading her to the couch to sit down. 

She was covered in blood; it was on her face, hand, and clothing. Cas went to get a rag to clean her up, checking her over for injuries. Kennedy smiled as her brothers worried over her. 

“Kenny, whose blood is this?” Cas asked, noticing she didn’t have a scrape on her. 

“Kenny’s not home right now,” Kennedy replied with a sinister smile as she looked up at her brothers. 

Cas looked at Jimmy; they both backed away from her slowly, not knowing what she was going to do to them. 

“Why are you covered in blood?” Jimmy asked he stopped moving to show his hands to show he means no harm. 

Kennedy started laughing, she stood and started pacing the room.

“I told you, you shouldn’t have come here covered in blood,” Kenny said in a condescending tone. 

“Shut up,” Kennedy replied, smacking her head. 

Jimmy and Cas looked at each other as their sister continued talking in different voices. They both started for the door slowly, hoping she wouldn’t notice. 

“Don’t you wanna know where Dean is, brother?” Kennedy asked, stopping both of them in their tracks, finally taking control and pushing Kenny down before she could give away the game.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four **

Cas looked over at Jimmy and then back at Kennedy, “What did you do to Dean?” he asked, distress in his voice., feeling the worry and anger that his boyfriend was missing. 

Kennedy smiled and sauntered over to Cas, a small smile on her face. “We have questions, and if you answer correctly, I- we will give you clues as to where to find him,” she teased, tilting her head to the side, “Assuming he is still alive, at the moment.”

Cas growled and shoved his sister, “What did you do to him?” he demanded. Cas stepped into Kennedy’s space before she could recover from the push, not caring that she was dangerous. 

Kennedy smiled, pulling her arm back to punch her brother square in the nose. Cas grabbed his face, eyes blurry, and blood pouring from his nose. Jimmy grabbed hold of him before he could retaliate, moving him to the kitchen to get ice as Kennedy watched them. 

“So, we have questions,” Kennedy started while crossing her arms after watching Jimmy sit Cas at the table so he could prepare an ice pack.

Jimmy shook his head while pressing the cold compress to Cas’s face. Kennedy tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for them to finish up so they could get started. Jimmy sighed and looked over at their sister. 

“Why are you doing this?” Jimmy asked instead, taking the seat in front of his brother so he could pull the rag away from Cas’s nose, checking to make sure the bleeding had stopped and that it wasn’t broken.

Kennedy smiled and knelt on the couch, leaning over the back of it, “Cuz I can,” she replied simply with a shrug. “Did you know that Dean has a pain kink? He got all hot and bothered by the stuff I did to him,” she added, winking at Cas. 

Cas growled Jimmy placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, “Don’t play into her game. She wants you to get upset.” he said, making sure Cas had a hold of the ice pressed to his nose before moving away from him. 

When Kennedy got up off the couch, her Alpha brother moved towards her. “What is the point of all this, Kenny? To torture Cas? And for what?” Jimmy asked as he stopped just before her. 

“I’m not Kenny, and maybe. Kenny is in here, and she’s not strong enough to do what needs to get done,” Kennedy replied quickly, head tilting to the side innocently. 

Jimmy sighed in irritation and made his way back over to Cas, “You okay?” Jimmy asked, watching his brother move the bloodied rag away to rearrange it to where there was less blood.

After a moment he took a deep breath, Cas nodded and turned his attention to Kennedy. 

“So, why did you turn us in?” Kennedy asked casually, looking around the apartment as if things had changed since the last time she was there. 

“We didn’t turn you in,” Jimmy said truthfully as he turned his attention back to Cas, whose focus was now looking down at the small table he was sitting at. 

He wasn’t going to play her sick game. She would break before they did and it didn’t matter which personality they were talking to, Jimmy would get her to give up where Dean was anyway. He would do so even if it meant hurting his sister. Cas sighed and looked at his sister as she whispered incoherently to herself. 

“Just tell him he’s hurt really bad. Cassie, I’m so sorry! I tried to stop her, but she…” Kenny said quickly before she was cut-off. 

“Like you are so innocent! That detective at Papas-that was all your doing. You told me to do it,” Kennedy snapped back. 

“That was different,” Kenny defended, “He was hurting Papa.”

“And Dean turned our brothers against us! Everything was fine until Dean showed up,” Kennedy snapped back, yelling at herself, her hand waving off to the side as if indicating to the man who wasn’t there. 

Cas looked up at Jimmy, who was standing next to him. They could make a run for it while she was arguing with herself, but Jimmy shook his head. He knew what Cas was trying to convey without saying anything. 

“Don’t even think about it,” her voice rang out, a snarl on her face. Both of them pausing to look at her. “We just wanna know why you turned on us, we were fine,” Kennedy yelled at her brothers, her voice wavering between anger and hysteria.

“You need help, Ken, you can’t go around killing people,” Jimmy replied with a deep exhale, he was already over her game. 

“Cas?” Kennedy questioned, looking at her brother. 

Cas shook his head. He wanted to know where Dean was, and that was all that mattered to him right now. Not this sick game she was playing. But he knew that if he did anything to her, she might leave, and he’ll never know where Dean was. An ache in his chest at the thought, he lifted his gaze towards his sister. 

“I agree with what Jimmy said.” Cas started, using the rag to wipe at his nose again, flinching tenderness. “You need help. You’re sick. I bet you aren’t even taking any medication,” Cas replied, his voice distorted due to the swelling in his nose. “Sane people don’t go around exacting revenge, Ken. You need to go back to the hospital.” 

As Kennedy attempted to protest, the sound of the front door opening silenced them all, the three of them looked at the new arrival. 

“James, I found the best Russian restaurant…” Balthazar’s voice was saying before he walked through the door, stopping when he spotted Kennedy, “You aren’t supposed to be here.”

“Hello to you too, Papa,” she replied, smiling at him, “This will be even more fun.” 

Balthazar walked slowly over to the counter to place the bag down, Kennedy stood from her spot to walk over, opening the bag, pulling out a take outbox. 

“Mmm, Pirozhki. Thanks, Papa,” Kennedy said after picking up the baked bun and taking a huge bite, “So are we gonna play, or are you gonna let Dean bleed to death?” she asked simply with a mouth full of food. 

Balthazar looked incredulously at his children, taking in the look on Cas’s face and Jimmy shaking his head while Kennedy casually ate their food. It was enough to make him believe she was not lying about Dean. That and the poor boy would have been in the room. Otherwise, Castiel would have said differently. 

“Oh, Myshka. What did you do?” Balthazar asked after a beat of silence, moving closer to Kennedy. 

Kennedy shrugged nonchalantly and finished her food before getting up to head for the fridge to grab a soda. 

“Ken, ask your questions,” Jimmy said, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest, glaring at his sister. 

“Papa, why did you let mama hurt Kenny?” Kennedy asked out of nowhere, casually taking a sip of her drink. 

Balthazar looked at his boys and then at his daughter. That was a loaded question. He never let their mother do anything to them. If he had known that she was going to be a terrible mother and hurt her children, he would never have married her. He loved his wife, they were young and in love, happy to start a family. 

He shook his head, “I tried to leave her, she-she was clever and-”

“Bullshit,” Kennedy interrupted after finishing her drink, crushing the can in her hand. 

“Just tell them where Dean is,” Kenny whispered.

“Shut up, little mouse,” Kennedy warned, she glanced up to her audience, taking a deep breath before getting up to grab herself another drink. 

Cas watched his sister, she was unraveling fast, and if they didn’t get her help soon, she would hurt a lot more people.

“What is your name if you aren’t Kenny?” Cas asked, squinting his eyes, and tilting his head to figure out who this was. They never got a chance to ask. What with escalation and being hunted by law enforcement, they didn’t think to ask. 

“I don’t have a name. I don’t need one. I only have one purpose, and that’s to protect Kenny,” Kennedy replied with a wave of her hand after sitting back in her chair., “You will tell me why you let Mama do what she did.”

“But you go by Kennedy?” Jimmy asked he was confused. He had looked up D.I.D after she was first locked up. 

“I like the name, and I have to act like Kenny so,” she shrugged, “Not the point I’m looking for. Why didn’t you leave Mama? Take us all back to Russia or something like that?”

Balthazar breathed out at being put on the spot. She reminded him what was at stake the more they avoided answering her questions, which meant the less time Dean had till he bled out. 

“Okay, well, if no one wants to talk, I’m just gonna go,” Kennedy said after no one responded. Irritated that nothing was going her way, she stood abruptly from her spot. Mumbling words under her breath, Castiel catching every other word like “killing” or “nuisance”. 

Kennedy headed out the door, slamming it shut behind her. Cas looked at his father and brother with an exasperated look before running to the door after his sister. 

“Wait!” Cas yelled, “What about, Dean?” 

Cas swore as he looked up and down the hallway. He caught a glimpse of her before she disappeared around the corner. 

He ran back into the apartment to grab his coat and phone. He was going to find Dean on his own. Cas wasn’t going to play Kenny’s game. Jimmy stopped his brother at the door. 

“I’ll go after her, she may lead me to Dean,” Jimmy said, grabbing his bag that he kept by the door. It held guns and other things he may need in an emergency. 

“I can’t stay here and wait,” Cas yelled, shoving Jimmy aside to leave. His brother wasn’t having it as he grabbed hold of Cas’ arm only to be violently pulled away. The two began grabbing at each other, pushing one another against the doorway. 

Balthazar finally stepped in by grabbing Cas as he had started hitting Jimmy, yelling that they needed to find Dean! That he could be dying or dead for all, he knew. 

“She is- she is not my sister anymore. How could she do this to me?” Cas asked, his voice breaking with pain and anger. 

Jimmy shook his head, watching his brother being escorted to the chair once again by their father. He told his brother and father that he would call if he found anything, to stay here, and do not to open the door for anyone.

**************************  Jimmy had driven to a warehouse not too far from the apartment buildings. He parked the truck on the back of the building so no one would see him or his car. He grabbed his bag, deciding at the last minute to leave his phone in the truck. Jimmy shut the door and looked around before heading into the old brick building. 

“Ken?” Jimmy asked as he walked in, not too loud in case someone else was in there. 

“Over here,” Kennedy called out, her voice echoing a bit off the empty walls. 

Jimmy made his way over to where he assumed he heard her voice, and he was right. He smiled at her.

Kennedy ran and jumped in Jimmy’s arms. He squeezed her tight. 

“You’re helping her?” Dean asked furiously from out of nowhere 


	5. Chapter 5

Jimmy set his sister down and looked over at Dean with a smirk on his face. 

“Yeah, you know how it is. Siblings,” Jimmy said while checking his sister over, making sure she wasn’t hurt.

“We didn't know he was helping at first-well Kenny doesn't know he’s helping,” Kennedy replied, shrugging like Jimmy wasn't enabling her from the start. 

Dean couldn't believe what was going on! Jimmy was in on the whole revenge that Kennedy had. She wanted to kill anyone who hurt her. 

“Don't worry, though,” she started, cocking her head to the side. “Cassie has no clue what’s going on. He is in love with you, remember,” Kennedy said in a teasing tone as she walked over to Dean. Kneeling in front of him so she could look him in the eye, “It's disgusting, turning his back on his family for you.”

Dean scoffed at the comment. He looked at her like she was sick and needed help. Jimmy was no better by assisting her in these plans. “So what? You’re going to kill me? You think that will bring Cas back to you?” Dean asked. He was panicking on the inside but attempting to keep his emotions and scent under control on the outside.

Kennedy started laughing, “No, silly.” she stopped smiling, “I want to break him. I want him to hurt like Kenny hurt when every single Alpha said they were going to protect her and ended up making her suffer and for the one who broke her heart.”

Dean looked at her, seeing no remorse or any sense of wrong in her face. She was serious about hurting her brother, breaking him emotionally. He seemed to Jimmy, knowing his face was easy enough to read. He could tell the man didn't agree with what she was doing, but he was going along out of guilt.

  
Dean figured that after they had talked about how Jimmy felt about his siblings, the pain, and guilt, he thought about everything that happened when they were kids.

“This isn't the way to do it, come on Kennedy, you know I never hurt Kenny,” Dean tried to reason, he was going to play along, but he knew if she lost control, she would end up killing him. 

Kennedy scoffed and grabbed Dean by the hair, yanking it back as she leaned in close to speak into his ear.

“I know, but to see the look on his face when I told him you were bleeding out was priceless,” she laughed out the last part, letting go of his hair so she could see the man's distraught look's eyes. 

“We gotta tell Cas something,” Jimmy interrupted while watching his sister began to pace and mumble to herself. 

“Tell him this is for the Alpha she loved,” Kennedy said, turning her back on her brother and began walking away. 

Jimmy sighed, “Ken when are you going to let it go, he is as much at fault as Cas is,” he tried to reason. No sooner did those words leave his lips did his sister pause in her step. Her body slowly turning towards him, an unreadable expression on her face.

Suddenly she came charging back towards the Alpha. He took a step back, not knowing what the Omega was going to do to him. She stopped just a few feet from him and tilted her head, she turned towards Dean, who was attempting to free himself from his bonds. 

“I know. But this is so much fun,” Kennedy said, smiling, she turned on her heel and headed back in the direction she was going before Jimmy stopped her. 

Jimmy threw his hands up in the air in exaggeration. There was no getting through to her! He had come to a decision a while ago that he was just going to let it play out how it was supposed to...which would most likely mean that he and Kenny would end up in prison. 

“If you,” Dean struggled, “help me, I'm sure I can get you admitted to the same place as Kenny, and you can look out for her.” He tried to negotiate. 

“Shut up, Dean. You have no clue what is going on here,” Jimmy scoffed, walking over to the table that was set up not too far away from where Dean was tied up. 

He pulled on the chair, he sat and rubbed his hands over his face in annoyance. Jimmy removed his hands from his face when he heard a scraping noise across the floor. Kennedy was dragging a giant bag behind her while humming a song Dean had listened to the twin's hum when they were cleaning or cooking. Jimmy stood up and looked at his sister in disbelief. 

“What? I'm an Alpha, Kenny is the Omega,” she said, pulling the bag, so it was in front of Dean. “Look! Now you have a friend to keep you company.”

She unzipped the bag revealing a dark-haired man who looked like he had gone ten rounds with an MMA fighter. 

“What the fuck?” Jimmy asked, kneeling by the man’s head. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING 
> 
> mentions of past rape and incest. 
> 
> TRIGGERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGERS, TRIGGERS. 
> 
> PLEASE SKIP IF THIS IS A TRIGGER
> 
> INCEST RAPE MENTION
> 
> ATEMPTED SUICIDE

**Chapter Six**

Dean kept his cool as he watched Kennedy pull the man from the bag, rolling him face-first onto the concrete. Jimmy said he was going to get Cas so they could get this over with. Kennedy nodded, grabbing the rope off the table, expertly wrapping it around the man’s forearms and wrists before dragging him over to the wooden beam not too far from Dean. 

“What is the plan?” Dean asked calmly while trying to figure out how he was going to get out of his restraints. 

Kennedy ignored him and carried on with the task at hand. Dean watched as she lifted the man with ease and dropped him into the position she wanted him in. The man grunted, coming too, for a second before passing back out. She secured the man to the pole before wandering off while muttering to herself. 

Dean watched from the corner of his eye as the man began to stir; he groaned and blinked before looking around, pulling at the restraints when he noticed that he was tied up. 

“What the fuck?” he muttered breathlessly, voice near hysterical. 

“It's no use, you won't get out,” Dean informed, rolling his head to the side to look at the man next to him. 

“Where the fuck are we? Who are you?” the man yelled panic in his voice, echoing off the walls of the vast warehouse. 

Dean shushed the man; he did not want Kennedy to come back too soon. He needed to find out any information he could from this man. Who he was, and why did Kennedy bring him here. 

“I'm Dr. Dean Winchester. It's going to be ok. Just tell Kennedy anything she wants to know,’ he said in a calm, reassuring tone. 

“I'm Joey,” he replied, looking around. He seemed like he was trying to figure out how to get out, based on how he was moving and shifting his body.

“Look who’s awake,” Kennedy singsonged, her form appearing from across the room before she started walking towards them, continuing her comment, ‘You always did have pretty brown eyes.”

“Ken, what the fuck?” Joey questioned, again trying to pull at the restraints. 

She laughed while pulling out her pocket knife, squatting down to settle herself in his lap. A motion that made him go still for a moment. Kennedy opened the knife and started flicking the buttons off his shirt one by one. He asked again what she was doing, why he was there, and tied up. Kennedy ignored him as she began working her way down until she was satisfied with how much skin was showing. 

“Aww isn't that sweet” she cooed out, using the tip of the blade to trace the marking on his chest. “You still have Cassie's name tattooed on you, even though I was your “mate” as you put it,” Kennedy snarled the last part out. Holding the knife to the man’s chest just above his heart, “How many layers of skin do you think I need to carve it out?” she added curiously, pressing the knife slowly into the man’s chest. 

Dean closed his eyes while turning his head away. He didn't want to watch this man being tortured, but there was nothing he could do about the screams. 

“Stop being a baby, it's hardly a nick,” her voice sounding amused at her handy work. 

Dean opened his eyes and looked over at the other man. She had pushed his shirt back more to reveal the long line she had created, blood trickling down. He regrettably agreed that she was right; he wasn't cut nearly as deep as Dean was when she first started in on him. He sighed, letting his head fall back, wishing there was something he could say to get Kenny to the surface so she could take over. 

“Kenny, please, I-I'm sorry! It'-t was wrong of m-me to lead you on just to get to Cas. I-I am genuinely, sincerely, sorry,” Joey pleaded. 

Dean could hear the desperation in the man’s voice, but he wasn't sorry. 

“No, you’re not,” Dean said before Kennedy could reply, turning his head lazily toward the two. 

They both paused at the comment, turning at the same time to look at him. “What? He’s not sorry. He just wants you to stop and let him go. Kennedy, you know that I have never led Kenny on just to get to Cas. I love him and have been since the start. But you know that I love Kenny differently,” Dean stated. He knew it was stupid to say anything, but he wasn't going to let some asshole fuck with Kenny. He knew that side was kind and caring. 

Kennedy tilted her head and laughed under her breath as she looked at Dean, “You're right. She loves you differently too, but this asshole promised her the world only to come home and find him balls deep in her brother,” she growled, turning her attention back to the man struggling to get free under her. 

She didn't waste much time in carving her name into the man’s chest above Cas’s name. The man thrashing and struggling within his confines Kennedy grinned at her handy work, smearing a hand over to block out her brother’s name as the man screamed in horror and pain at what was happening to him. 

“Please, stop,” Kenny whispered suddenly, the knife shaking in her hand. 

“Stop being so weak,” Kennedy snapped back as the knife became steady again. 

All three of them looked up when they heard voices outside. The gruffness of Cas’s voice echoed as he called out for Dean. Kennedy nodded to Dean, allowing him to respond back. 

“It's a trap,” Dean cried out. 

“That was stupid,” Kennedy snapped while getting up off of Joey’s lap. 

She walked over to the table and grabbed the duck tape, ripping off two pieces to cover Dean’s mouth and then Joey before Cas had made it to them. 

“Dean,” Cas called out, he was about to run towards him, but Kennedy had grabbed him by the arm. 

“I don't think so, brother,” she smirked, “Did you really think it would be that easy?”

Cas looked at his sister and back at the love of his life only to notice the other person sitting there with a blood-stained shirt. He looked between the three, searching for someone to give him an explanation. His gaze turned towards Jimmy, who was strolling over to them, his head shaking at Cas. 

“Sorry,” Jimmy apologized before sitting down in the chair near the table. 

“You knew where he was this whole time?” Cas screamed at his brother. The pain and betrayal are evident in his voice. He looked at his siblings in utter shock, “How could you?” 

Kennedy started laughing, “It was easy, really, you love and trust us so easily,” she replied shaking her head, she reached up and patted him on the cheek, “Now you get to pick.” her voice jovial as she indicated towards Dean and the other man.

Cas looked at his sister before pulling his arm out of her grip, backing away from her. The realization crossed his face that both of his siblings betrayed him. He looked at Jimmy looking for some kind of explanation to what the hell was going. His eyes landed on the Dean and the other man, his eyes widening at the familiar sight of his ex-boyfriend.   
  
“Joey?”

“Pick!” Kennedy shouted, startling everyone in the room. She ripped the duck tape off of Joey’s mouth after he had started making noise through the tap, to hear what he was trying to say. 

“Kenny, please, listen to me. I’m sorry, but… you were so annoying with all the nightmares and the whining in your sleep in Russian. I couldn't stand it,” Joey stated, laughing hysterically, “Now Cas-oh, he was perfect.” his attention was on Cas now. “You were so fucking perfect.”

All the others looked at him in disbelief. Kennedy smiled and sauntered over to the man. He swallowed after seeing the look on her face, he knew he fucked up. 

“I'm not Kenny,” she said in a singsong voice, “She is in here, trying to claw her way out to save you, but you are right. She is weak. She won't save you. Only Cassie can do that,” Kennedy said, pulling the knife back out of her pocket before settling in the man’s lap again. 

Jimmy shook his head, “I didn't want to do this, Cas, I'm sorry,” he said, reaching out for his brother. 

Cas moved away from him, rubbing his face as he tried to make sense of all of this. He still couldn't believe what was happening. How was he supposed to trust Jimmy now, now that he knew he was helping Kennedy. 

“He isn't lying,” Kennedy said as she turned to look at her brothers, “I made him do it.” 

“Why?” Cas asked in horror, looking between his siblings and then at Dean, who was looking at Cas with pleading eyes. 

“I know something you don't know,” Kennedy replied in a haunting, singsong voice. 

Jimmy shook his head and rubbed his neck. He was ashamed of himself, and he didn't want Cas to think he was like everyone else, “Mama, she um… She made Kenny and me. I didn't want to, and I told Kenny. She knows, but Mama, she...” he trailed off with tears filling his eyes. He didn't want anyone to know what he had done to his sister. 

“Kennedy, let Kenny tell me what happened,” Cas reasoned, his voice gentle as he hoped that the calm voice would win over the psychopathic version of his sister. 

“Why are you talking to her like she's a different person?” Joey asked, looking around the room, waiting for an answer. 

Kennedy placed the tape back over Joey’s mouth, looking at Cas and Jimmy expectantly. 

“Tell him, Jimmy. Tell him how after a while, you would sneak into Kenny's room with your friends and their older siblings while Mama watched them rape your sister,” Kennedy said, getting out of the man's lap before folding her arms across her chest.

“I'm gonna be sick,” Cas said, covering his mouth and looking at his brother. The brother they trusted and loved had something unspeakable, “She loves you...why? Why would you do that to her?” 

Jimmy rubbed his face; the guilt of every choice he has made in his life weighed heavily on him. Now that Cas knew the deep secret that he and Kenny had kept from him, it made Jimmy feel worse than he already did. 

“Mama said she would sell Kenny if I didn't. If I didn't help her. She was going to sell our sister!” Jimmy screamed, getting angry at his mother, thinking about what she made him do to his sister, “I couldn't lose her Cas. I love her. She's the best of both of us. I couldn't, she doesn't remember that's why I-” he stopped talking and looked up at Cas. 

Kennedy watched as the brothers stared at each other. Cas had lost all respect he had for his big brother right after the admission was spoken. The one who was supposed to take care of their sister, not hurt her. But here they were, and she was growing bored. 

“I'm going to kill one of them or both if you don't pick,” Kennedy interrupted before anything else could be said, her attention solely on Cas. 

“Kill Joey,” Cas finally said, shaking his head that he was even playing this game. But he also didn’t think twice about his choice.

“Are you sure? I know the bond you two had,” Kennedy teased as she made her way back over to the man, “ I changed my mind, you kill him,” she added, stopping just short of the man before turning back to Cas. 

Cas shook his head, raising his hands, he was done with this game, this stupid petty revenge kick she was on. “You want him dead, then you kill him. In all honesty, I don't care, and I don't remember sleeping with him.”

Kennedy looked at Cas and tilted her head in confusion. Kenny never confronted Cas about what happened with Joey and why they broke up, but she was going to find out. 

“We know what we saw,” her voice shaky as she held up her knife Cas’ direction. “Don't try to get out of this like you’re the better brother. You both are terrible,” Kennedy said, grabbing Cas’s hand and placed the knife in it.

Cas looked down at the knife and back up at his sister, noticing the slight change in her expression, “Please,” Kenny whispered between them a tear slipping down her cheek. She had finally gained control after waiting for her moment, “I remember everything, make it stop.”

Cas knew it wasn't a choice when he felt her hand grip his wrist and the warm feeling covering his fingers as she forced his arm towards her. He looked at his sister, the only person who has always loved him unconditionally, smiling as a small amount of blood trickled out of her mouth. 

“Thank you,” Kenny whispered, her body slumping forward. 

Cas had caught her, his head turning to look at Jimmy for help. Rushing to his siblings to assist his brother in laying Kenny on her back, leaving the knife in place. Jimmy looked at Cas, who was staring at his hands that were covered in their sister's blood. 

“Cas, untie Dean and get out of here. I'll tell the cops everything,” Jimmy said while brushing the hair out of his sister’s face. 

“What are we going to tell Papa?” Cas asked as he hurried to untie Dean. 

Jimmy shook his head as he checked his sister’s pulse. It was faint before he scooped her up to carry her out of the warehouse. Ignored Cas as he yelled out, asking where he was going and what he was doing. 

*******************************

Jimmy watched nervously as Dean walked up to the glass, separating them. He was grateful that he had told the court he was not in his right mind when helping his sister. That he too should be locked away with all the other insane criminals. 

“Jimmy, where’s Cas?” Kenny asked, getting off the bed in the cell they shared. 

“I told you, Ken, he doesn't want to see us,” Jimmy replied, turning his head to look back at his sister. 

Kenny nodded and climbed into her brother’s lap, waiting for Dean to reach the end of the hall. He nodded to both of them when he saw both sets of eyes on him. He thought it was best to take over their case, knowing that Kenny could switch to Kennedy at any moment. No one would notice except someone who had been around her—much to the protest of the court and hospital. But Dean had wanted to make sure she was getting all the help she needed and not just the basics because no one wanted to work with her. 

“Kenny, how are you feeling today?” Dean asked, smiling softly at her. 

“Umm, ok, I guess,” Kenny replied, laying her head on Jimmy's chest. 

“Jimmy, how are you?” Dean asked, not wanting to leave him out. 

“Good, worried but good,” Jimmy responded, his fingers playing with Kenny's hair.

Dean nodded and looked over the file he brought with him, noticing the notes from the night before. Kenny had been flirting with the guard that walked the halls while they were checking on everyone, he sighed and shook his head. 

“I can feel her. Gnawing and trying to claw her way out. Dean, I'm so sorry for what she did to you,” Kenny admitted, regret in her voice, getting off Jimmy's lap and moving closer to the glass. 

Dean sighed to himself. She had said this on many occasions, and he knew it was real... but he wasn't ready to forgive just yet. 

“I know, Cas sends his love,” Dean replied, hoping that would make her happy and to steer the conversation from the topic. 

“He hates us now,” Kenny said sadly, slumping down against the glass with her back to Dean, “You should have let me die,” she whispered just loud enough for the men to hear. 

Jimmy sighed dejectedly and looked at Dean, who nodded, allowing Jimmy to explain this time why he couldn't let that happen. He loved her too much and needed her forgiveness for everything he had done to her. All this while, he moved to sit before her.

Kenny sighed, “I told you already, I forgive you,” she replied, reaching up and caressing his face, “You are my big brother. I know you wouldn't hurt me. Why do you think I had Cas do it?” she added, patting his cheek. 

Dean furrowed his brow at the comment. Cas was still having nightmares about stabbing Kenny; his guilt and anger at his siblings overwhelmed him at times, but Dean was there to help ease the pain for a while. 

“When is Cassie coming to see us?” Kenny asked after a few minutes of staring at Jimmy. 

“He’s not, remember?” Dean answered this time, looking at Jimmy. 

“I forgot,” Kenny said, wiping her eyes, ‘I miss him, tell him I’m sorry.” 

Dean nodded, this was the hardest part of working with her. Watching her brain make things easier for her by forgetting only to have it happen all over again. They talked a bit more. Dean asked the usual question until Kenny said she was tired and wanted to lay down. 

“When will she stop doing that?” Jimmy asked Dean before he left. 

“What?” Dean replied, confused.

“Forgetting things. Did I do that to my sister?” Jimmy asked sadly, tears filling his eyes. 

Dean shook his head, saying that it was the years of abuse and lies that made Kenny the way she was. Her brain is protecting her. Dean hoped that with someone who understood Kenny's past that they would be able to help her heal enough so that her mind would not need to make her forget. He said that Jimmy was a big part of her support system; it's why Dean fought for them to be together. 

“Tell Cas congratulations from us,” Jimmy said as Dean turned to leave. 

“I will.” 

***************************

Dean adjusted his tie and fidgeted nervously. Everyone told him he was insane! Why would he still want anything to do with Cas when his sister had tried to kill him twice? He didn't hold it against the man. Kennedy was an altar, and it was not the real way Kenny felt about Dean. It was a warped view, but he couldn't change the fact that Cas was his mate. 

“Are you sure?” Victor asked, looking at Dean. 

“Stop it. And yes. I love Cas, and that includes his family,” Dean replied, looking at his watch. 

The music started, and the doors to the judge's office opened. Cas was smiling from ear to ear when his eyes landed Dean. The same for Dean, who took a deep breath, calming his racing heart when he looked at the man. Cas looked stunning in his tux and his bouquet of roses. He walked his way to the altar before he took his place next to Dean. 

The ceremony was short, with only a few people as witnesses. Afterward, they headed to the closest diner to celebrate. It wasn't too long before Cas and Dean made their way back to their apartment. Cas made a joke that they should move to a new building after what happened. Dean shook his head, saying he liked the building, and it was never going to happen again after Victor installed a new security system. 

  
  


Cas flopped on the bed, holding his hand above his head, looking at the silver band on his left ring finger and smiled. Dean laid next to him, lacing their fingers together as he did so. 

“I love you,” Dean said, turning his head a bit to see Cas. 

“I love you too,” Cas replied, smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Questions welcome


End file.
